Operation: Lady Doomsday / Hot Potato
Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1="We're soldiers... our job is to follow orders... to do the impossible -- and make it look easy." :--'Hawk' lays out what G.I. Joe is all about.In an interview with ToyFare magazine, Larry Hama revealed that the original line was "our job is to do the unthinkable -- and then be forgotten." Editor Tom DeFalco changed the line during the editing process, and in so doing, redefined Hawk's entire leadership style. "My dear Dr. Burkhart--you will soon see the distinct advantages of having no scruples whatsoever!" :-- Cobra Commander on his lack of scruples. "Shut up! You're making my trigger finger itch!" :--Dr. Burkhart's spiel is wearing thin with the Baroness. |Errors1=*At one point, The Baroness is dressed up as Dr. Burkhart to decoy the Joes. She's "rescued" by Stalker, and we don't see what happens after the reaction frame where she reveals herself. Shortly afterwards, she's shown with Cobra Commander in a sealed room deep in the fort. |ItemsOfNote1= *The title page features an unlikely scene where the Joes are raising an enormous tattered American flag on the top of a cliff with jets flying by and explosions filling the air. No further details were ever revealed about this particular mission. *In one page, General Austin calls on a female sergeant to display the dossiers of all G.I. Joe members on a computer. The computer shows the faces of all the original roster of Joes. Clearly, there were other G.I. Joe members that you can barely see at all save the name of one. Shooter's face is covered. Shooter is a non-toy Joe character who was originally an in-joke for then Marvel Comics Editor-in-Chief Jim Shooter. In Devil's Due's G.I. Joe Declassified, Shooter's fate, identity and role on the team is revealed. *"Operation: Lady Doomsday" was reprinted by itself in ''G.I. Joe Yearbook'' #1, G.I. Joe vol. 1, and Classic G.I. Joe volume 1. *This issue was also the subject of a 2004 Comic Pack that include a reprint of the issue and action figures of Baroness, Cobra Commander and Cobra Trooper. It would again be the subject of a Generation 3 two-pack, though this time the action figures included are Hawk and Scarlett. |RealWorldRefs1=*When General Flagg says Hawk will be leading the mission, Gen. Austin asks if he's lucky, a reference to Napoleon Bonaparte's famous criteria for promoting a junior officer. *Hawk tells Clutch to slow down, that they're "not on Thunder Road!" "Thunder Road" is a song by Clutch's fellow Asbury Park native, Bruce Springsteen.http://www.brucespringsteen.net/songs/ThunderRoad.html |StoryTitle2=Hot Potato |Synopsis2=In a backup story, Stalker, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes are trapped in the Middle Eastern country of Trucial Abysmia. They must survive and take a package dubbed the "Hot Potato" out of the country. |Appearing2= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes2= * None yet. |Errors2= * No errors known. |RealWorldRefs2= * No references. |ItemsOfNote2=*'First appearance': Trucial Abysmia, G.I. Joe's fake Middle Eastern country of choice. *Contains the first mention of Snake-Eyes' feelings for Scarlett. *Both "Operation: Lady Doomsday" and "Hot Potato" were reprinted in ''G.I. Joe Digest'' #1, Tales of G.I. Joe #1, and G.I. Joe: The Best of Cobra Commander trade paperback. |Footnotes= }} Category:G.I. Joe: The Best of Cobra Commander Category:Advertised Issues Category:G.I. Joe vol. 1 (TPB) Category:Breaker (RAH)/Appearances Category:Clutch (RAH)/Appearances Category:Cobra Commander (RAH)/Appearances Category:Cobra Trooper/Appearances Category:Baroness (RAH)/Appearances Category:Flash (RAH)/Appearances Category:Grand Slam (RAH)/Appearances Category:Grunt (RAH)/Appearances Category:Hawk (RAH)/Appearances Category:Rock 'n Roll (RAH)/Appearances Category:Scarlett (RAH)/Appearances Category:Short-Fuze (RAH)/Appearances Category:Snake-Eyes (RAH)/Appearances Category:Stalker (RAH)/Appearances Category:Steeler (RAH)/Appearances Category:Zap/Appearances Category:Dr. Adele Burkhart/Appearances Category:General Austin/Appearances Category:General Flagg/Appearances Category:H.A.L./Appearances Category:Hydrofoil L.C.T./Appearances Category:J.U.M.P./Appearances Category:M.O.B.A.T./Appearances Category:R.A.M./Appearances Category:V.A.M.P./Appearances